The 12 Pains Of Christmas
by C.A. Turner
Summary: For all of you stressed out around this time, this one's for you!


DISCLAIMER: The Rangers aren't mine, they're Saban's. The original 12 Pains of Christmas isn't mine, either. It belongs to the Bob Rivers Twisted Christmas group. This is a little bit of Insanity to help everyone who is stressed out at this time. Hope you like this, and thanks to Red Phoenix and Pinkheart for their help in this. Thanks again, and now.  
  
The 12 Pains of Christmas by C.A. Turner  
  
Chorus: Andros, Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, & Zhane: CHORUS: The 1st thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... Cut to Aisha & Tanya at a tree lot ...is finding a Christmas tree.  
  
CHORUS: the 2nd thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... ADAM: Wringing up the lights CHORUS: and finding a Christmas tree. (Aisha & Tanya talk over types of trees to get  
  
CHORUS: the 3rd thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... ROCKY(after a wild party): Hangovers! ADAM(trying to keep his cool):Wringing up the lights... CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!  
  
CHORUS: The 4th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... BILLY(at a desk): Sending Christmas cards... ROCKY: Hangovers! ADAM: Wringing up the lights! (snarling) CHORUS: and finding a Christmas tree!  
  
CHORUS: The 5th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... TRINI(also at desk, chorus backing her): 5 months of bills! BILLY: Sending these damn cards! ROCKY: Hangovers! ADAM(has completely lost it): I'M TRYING TO WRING UP THESE LIGHTS! CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!(Aisha & Tanya are starting to lose their cool)  
  
CHORUS: The 6th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... KIMBERLY: Facing my in-laws! TRINI: 5 months of...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?!? BILLY: Send...who's this? ROCKY: Hang...ooooh! ADAM: WHAT...WE'VE GOT NO EXTENTION CORDS? CHORUS: and finding a Christmas tree!(Both girls start yelling at each other)  
  
CHORUS: The 7th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... TOMMY: Charities!(Turns to look at Kimberly)...AND WHATTYA MEAN YOUR IN- LAWS?!? TRINI: $256.00 for tinsel? BILLY: Who's Mildred? ROCKY: Make it stop! ADAM: GET A FLASHLIGHT, I BLEW A FUSE! CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!(Yelling has since become screaming)  
  
CHORUS: The 8th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... ZACK: Stale TV specials! TOMMY: Do I look like Donald Trump?!? KIMBERLY: Hell, yeah, I mean my in-laws! TRINI: WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THE TURKEY FROM?!? BILLY: Do we know a Lisa? ROCKY: Oooh, I'd better lie down! ADAM: ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT! CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!  
  
CHORUS: The 9th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... JASON(snarling): Finding parking spaces! ZACK: Frosty the Snowman again? AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH! TOMMY: I am NOT an ATM Machine! KIMBERLY: I gotta make dinner for these turkeys! TRINI: I AM NOT PAYING THIS ONE! BILLY: Who the hell is Michael? ROCKY: ZZZZZZ ADAM: WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY BLINKING? CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!  
  
CHORUS: The 10th thing at christmas that's such a pain to me... KAT(angrily): Batteries not included! JASON: MOVE IT, YOU IDIOT! ZACK: Wasn't this on last year? TOMMY: GET A JOB, YA BUM! KIMBERLY: She's a witch, I hate her! TRINI: AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH! BILLY: I'm not sending anymore, that's it! ROCKY: (snoring) ADAM: FINE, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU WRING UP THE LIGHTS! CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree (Aisha & Tanya's yelling has become a slap fight.)  
  
CHORUS: The 11th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me... LEO & KAI(fighting over Kendrix, and saying this about each other): Spending time with him! KAT: I wonder what Alpha runs on? JASON: HEY, GRANDMA, LET'S PICK IT UP! ZACK: Not Rudolph again! TOMMY: Has anyone heard of working for a living? KIMBERLY: She's always critical! I HATE HER! TRINI: (Banging her head against the wall) BILLY: Screw this!(Throws Christmas cards into the fireplace) ROCKY: ZZZZZZZZZZ! ADAM: NO! THE OTHER STRAND WENT OUT! CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!(Aisha's pulling Tanya's hair. Tanya hauls off and pops Aisha in the jaw.)  
  
CHORUS: The 12th thing at christmas that's such a pain to me... JEN(to Justin): There is NO Santa Claus! KAI(has Leo bound and gagged, and is trying to make time with Kendrix): Now to spend some time with you! KAT: The zords ran a lot better than this. JASON:(beating the crap out of Wes for cutting him off from his parking space) ZACK: It's not such a wonderful life if you were stuck watching bad Christmas TV in Angel Grove! TOMMY: That's it! I'm declaring bankruptcy! KIMBERLY: I've had it! I'm gonna go ninja on the bitch! TRINI: Tommy, can I borrow some money? BILLY: Get those damn cards away from me! ROCKY: Huh? (awakened by a kiss from Serene Angel) ADAM: Stringing lights on the christmas tree!(Has Alpha tied up with christmas lights and a ribbon, with a star on the top of his head) CHORUS: And finding a Christmas tree!(We see Tanya driving off with a tree in the passenger side, and an unconsious, bloody Aisha strapped to the roof.)  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
